Vida após a morte
by Piketuxa
Summary: Hinata visita a lápide de Sasuke, as cenas do dia da morte dele, o sacrifício, a escolha, a consequência, o amor, o presente que ela recebeu dele, algo marcante e muito importante para ela ...


**Vida após a morte**

Hinata estava mais uma vez naquele cemitério, visitava o local uma vez por ano na data da morte de seu amado. Fazia cinco anos que ele havia morrido, cinco anos sem ele.

— Vamos Hina, melhora logo. — sussurrou o moreno olhando sua amada pelo vidro, não aguentava vê-la naquela situação, era de ferir seu coração a cena de sua esposa deitada naquela maca de hospital, pálida e inconsciente por mais de uma semana.

— Senhor Uchiha? — perguntou uma mulher ao seu lado. Sasuke virou o rosto e encarou a médica de sua amada: cabelo rosa preso em um coque frouxo e olhos esmeraldas. — Trago novas noticias. — comentou a mulher com a voz triste.

— O que houve? — perguntou Sasuke preocupado, as notícias eram sempre ruins, nunca dariam uma notícia boa? Algo que ele pudesse sorrir e suspirar aliviado?

— Sinto dizer, mas sua mulher só tem poucos dias de vida e se não fizermos o transplante hoje, a criança irá morrer. — Sasuke congelou não entendo muito bem o que a mulher havia acabado de dizer.

— Como? — perguntou o moreno, a rosada o encarou aflita. Já havia notado o quanto aquele homem amava a mulher que se encontrava em coma.

— A criança não aguentará por muito tempo. — Sakura falou e viu os olhos do homem arregalar. — Oh! Vocês não sabiam? Sua mulher está grávida de um mês. — Sasuke sorriu enquanto lágrimas de desespero corriam por seu rosto, perderia sua esposa e seu primeiro filho com a mulher que tanto amava?

— Vocês não acharam um doador? — a rosada balançou a cabeça negando. — Então terá que ser feito. — a mulher não entendeu o que o moreno quis dizer.

— Como assim? — Sasuke sorriu amargo, já estava pensando nisso há algum tempo, mas agora as coisas mudaram, seriam duas vidas a serem salvas.

— Eu e a Hinata somos compatíveis. — a mulher arregalou os olhos, ele daria sua vida por sua esposa? — Parece que vocês acharam um doador. — sorriu sincero o homem, acabaria se matando mais tarde, pois não aguentaria viver sem sua amada.

— Tem certeza disso? — perguntou a mulher emocionada, nunca vira alguém que desse sua própria vida para salvar a de outra pessoa como ele estava pensando em fazer.

— Tenho. — a mulher assentiu e os dois foram andando para a sala onde ele daria sua vida pela sua amada. — Senhora Haruno, poderia dizer para minha esposa quando ela acordar que eu a amava muito e que mesmo depois da morte continuarei a amando? Que não aguentaria viver sem ela, então lhe dei minha vida? Que é para ela cuidar daquela criança muito bem e nunca esquecer que sempre vai existir alguém que a ama mais que tudo, e essa pessoa sou eu? — Sakura assentiu com lágrimas nos olhos abraçando o homem, era o último abraço que ele receberia, o moreno retribuiu o abraço antes de deitar na maca e dar seu último suspiro.

Hinata acordou abrindo os olhos lentamente, se sentia viva. Olhou para o lado e viu uma mulher de cabelo rosa lhe sorrindo, Sakura estava aliviada por ter conseguido salvar a vida da jovem mulher.

—Bom dia Senhora Uchiha. — saudou sorrindo a rosada, a morena sorriu em resposta. — Tenho algumas notícias para lhe dar. — a mulher ficou séria, o assunto agora seria delicado.

—Pode falar. — Hinata fitou o teto do hospital, queria ver o rosto de seu amado, poder tocá-lo, ficaria feliz só de vê-lo.

—Você dormiu por duas semanas, com uma semana achamos um doador compatível que lhe doou o necessário para que a Senhora vivesse. — começou a mulher.

— Sasuke deve ter ficado muito feliz por saber que acharam um doador para mim. — comentou Hinata com um brilho de esperança nos olhos, continuaria vivendo ao lado de seu amado.

— Essa é a segunda notícia, o nome do doador é Uchiha Sasuke. — Hinata encarou a mulher, havia ouvido o nome correto? Não, não podia ser. — Quando eu disse para seu marido que se não arrumássemos um doador rápido a criança iria morrer, ele decidiu dar a vida para salvar a sua.

— Criança? — perguntou Hinata confusa, era muita informação de uma só vez, sua cabeça estava latejando enquanto em sua mente passavam os momentos felizes que passara ao lado de seu amado, lembrou também que uma vez haviam feito sexo sem preservativo.

— Sim, a senhora está grávida de cinco semanas, essa era a terceira notícia. — Hinata sorriu tristemente enquanto acariciava seu próprio ventre. — Antes de dar a vida por você, seu marido mandou eu lhe dar um recado. — Sakura começou a falar tudo que Sasuke havia lhe pedido, os olhos de Hinata encheram de lágrimas enquanto escutava a mensagem deixada por seu amado.

Hinata saiu de seus devaneios, abaixou a cabeça enquanto uma única lágrima escorria de seus olhos.

— Não chore Hime. — Hinata ergueu os olhos, conhecia aquela voz, sentado em cima da lápide estava Uchiha Sasuke, podia-se notar que era apenas um espírito.

— Sasuke? — perguntou Hinata confusa, será que estava tendo alucinações? Ou estava começando a ficar louca?

— Vejo que superou minha morte. — comentou ele naquele tom brincalhão que usava apenas quando os dois estavam sozinhos, o tom de voz que apenas Hinata conhecia.

— Não a superei, apenas aprendi a lidar com a sua morte, afinal, foi o que você pediu que eu fizesse. — Hinata estava maravilhada com tudo aquilo. — É você mesmo?

— Vim apenas ter certeza que estava tudo bem. — comentou ele com o seu costumeiro sorriso de lado, Hinata sorriu, ali estava a confirmação que não estava louca, era sim seu amado, pois não existia ninguém capaz de sorrir como Sasuke sorria.

— Deu sua vida por mim, deveria ter vivido e aproveitado seus dias de viúvo, Sasuke. — comentou a mulher com tom de voz reprovador, Sasuke sorriu, sabia que ela reprovaria seu ato, mas já estava feito.

— Dei minha vida e daria de novo se fosse necessário, o importante é que você e meu filho estão vivendo bem. — Sasuke sorriu, não estava mentindo, deu sua vida para salvá-los e daria de novo se fosse preciso.

— Ele é igual você, sempre mal-humorado, é tão novo e já tem muitas pretendentes. — comentou Hinata lembrando o tanto de garotinhas que seguiam seu filho e falavam que seriam suas namoradas.

— Sei que você cuidou dele e continuará cuidando. — Sasuke levantou da lápide e andou na direção de Hinata que o encarou, o moreno parou na sua frente e beijou a testa da mulher. — Estou indo, mas não se esqueça: Estarei sempre de olho em vocês! — Sasuke falou e começou a sumir.

—Até Sasu. — se despediu Hinata sorrindo, agora sabia que não estava sozinha, teria sempre seu amado ao seu lado, seria apenas uma questão de tempo para ficarem juntos eternamente.

— Até minha Hime. — o homem sumiu deixando apenas em Hinata a confirmação de que aquilo não era um sonho.

— Mamãe. — gritou um menino de cabelo preto e olhos escuros como a noite, a figura menor do homem que havia acabado de sumir. A criança correu parando de frente para a mulher que se agachou ficando do tamanho da criança.

— Onde está a Hanabi? — perguntou Hinata para o menino de apenas 4 anos, que aliás, era muito esperto para sua idade.

— Ah Mãe! A tia Nabi ficou para trás. — Hinata olhou para frente e viu sua irmã andando calmamente na direção deles, provavelmente a criança havia corrido até ali. — Mamãe, olha o que eu ganhei. — o menino estendeu as mãos para frente: em uma delas se encontrava uma rosa branca e na outra uma rosa azul escura. Hinata lembrou que o primeiro buque que havia ganhado de Sasuke era de rosas brancas, a partir daquele dia passou a preferir flores brancas. Olhou para a flor azul e lembrou de Sasuke, quando os dois saíam e viam uma flor como aquela, ela sempre dizia que a flor lembrava ele, por causa da cor. — Papai mandou eu te entregar essas flores, falou que te ama muito e vai estar sempre ao seu lado.

Hinata emocionada pegou seu filho no colo beijando sua bochecha. Uchiha Sousuke, a figura menor de Uchiha Sasuke, o motivo de Hinata continuar vivendo. A mulher andou com a criança em seus braços até seu carro, logo entrando acompanhada de sua irmã Hanabi.

Colocou o pequeno na cadeirinha dele e sentou no volante enquanto sua irmã sentava no banco do passageiro. Olhou para o banco de trás, o menino não soltava as flores por nada, talvez fosse melhor lhe contar quando crescesse que seu pai havia dado sua vida para que hoje os dois pudessem viver.

— Vamos Hina? — perguntou a irmã da morena calmamente.

— Vamos. — e assim elas partiram do cemitério, prometendo que voltariam daqui um ano para visitar o último rastro de Sasuke: Sua lápide.


End file.
